A solid state memory in an electronic device may have a limited amount of write erase cycles available. Conventionally, when the solid state memory reached a certain number of write erase cycles, the solid state memory may be set to a read only mode. However, in the read only mode, the electronic device may not be able to boot up because it may need to write to the solid state memory.
If the electronic device cannot be booted up, it may be difficult to access the data in the solid state memory. This can not only necessitate the replacement of the solid state memory, but also a cumbersome process to retrieve the data stored in the solid state memory by utilizing a replacement memory. However, inability to utilize the replacement memory may result in data loss in the solid state memory.